Undercover
by sannexgek
Summary: This story is about how Kensi and Deeks met before NCIS started. They met when they go on a blind date organised by a friend of them. I have kind of copied it from someone else but changed it. I have permission to wtite this from the other writer who made the other story on the other story is called Law and Order written by starvingstudent.
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

**This story is an fanfiction of ncis la. about how Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks met on a blind date. She is a agent. And thinks he is a lawer. He is a detective who thinks Kensi is a journalist.**

 **I have permission to do this story from starvingstudent so that is why especially the beginning is almost the same. i changed some things in the beginning and after that almost everything changes.**

 **My first language is dutch and not english so there can be a couple mistakes here and there. Have fun reading this.**

 **kensi pov**

When I agreed to go on a date with a lawyer, is this not exactly what I expected.

I expected a nice man clean cut. Suit. fancy restaurant. A certain lever of pride and arrogance.

From all the previous experiences that I had with lawyers had been all of that.

But as I stare across the small table at the man, my friend convinved (forced) me to go to a blind date with, I am starting to wonder if this is a joke. He can't be a lawyer.

I am wondering how offensive it would be is I ask for comfirmation, only to find out if he actually is a lawyer. In my history of bad dates, this could actually make a new record for the shortest one ever. If I would ask that.

The blond, shaggy haired man across from me - who I believe may not own a comb - beats me to it. "I really am a lawyer," he says.

I immediately start to defend myself. "I wasn't.."

But I also get the feeling he is lying about his job.

He cocks his head. His hair shifts with the movement, so I can actually see the raised eyebrow. And his blue eyes sparkle, reflecting the ligt of the restaurant and.. Oh shit. I like this look. I like it a lot. Soo...

"Fine, i totally was," she comes clean. "You don't exactly look like a typical lawyer." I hope my words aren't too harsh. My friends keep telling me i need to be gentler.

 **deeks pov**

Now it's my time to joke. "Well, I'm not you tipical, every day lawyer," I respond smootly.

It's her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Lawyer by day, superhero by night," I declare with a smile.

She laughs. "Impressive," she plays along. "What kind of superhero stuff do you do?"

"World saving, mostly." I smirk. "May save the occasional damsel in distress if the situation calls for it."

Kensi rolls her eyes, but she's stille smiling. "Sounds fascinathing."

"Probably more fascinating than working sixty hours a week or more at the Public Defenders' Office, trying to juggle twice as many cases as I should be handeling at one time," I say with a slight tinge of self-deprecation. I lied to her I am not a lawyer but a detective. But this is my cover story so i have to lie.

I had made her laugh before, but now she's actually interested in knowing more.

She leans forward. "What made you choose the Public Defender's Office?"

I sit up a little straighter, she noticed it. But I am proud of my reason. "I wanted to help people."

She looks like sheconsiders him for a long moment. "It's why you became a lawyer," She surmises. "To be a public defender."

I sit back in my chair and nod.

She offers me a soft smile and a nod. "Good for you."

It's my turn to consider her for a long moment. "Thank you." I sit forward again. "I think Mindy said you smoggling drugs?" That is why I went on this date. I had to my boss said she was a possible drugs smoggler. And I went undercover because I also know her friend.

She glares at me for my misinterpretation of her job. "I work as an journalist I have to travel a lot, my friend always jokes that I smuggle drugs with me." she laughs

"Sounds fun." I say. But I can see she is lying about her job because I am trained to see that.

"Well, it is when I make news by day, and be a superhero by night." She can't hold back her smile as she copies my earlier statement.

I laugh openly and nod my appreciation. "Surprised we haven't bumped into each other. You know, with all the superheroing going on."

 **kensi pov**

I laugh and reach for my water glass, taking the opportunity to delay any response she needs to make with a sip. He's sweet and funny and I really like his eyes, and he really is a lawyer. I think. By day and night.

But he had no idea I'm lying about my day job. And he has no idea the superhero by night joke is closer to the truth then he would ever guess.

I hate lying. And I hate that I'm so damn goos at lying. It makes her job easier, but her private life harder.

"Hello, folks, sorry for the wait," their waiter announces himself as he appears beside their table, showing up just in time to prevent me from having to say anything further on this particular conversational train.

We place our drink orders and hear the specials. By the time our drinks arrive, we have order our dinner. The food is good and the company better. I can't rememver the last time I laughed to much. The unusual lawyer across from her is smart end witty and fun. I lets down het guard and a little more of the real Kensi comes out than I normally allow.

When we finish our meals, he offers to pay for them both, but doesn't seem off put when I pay for myself.

"So..." Deeks starts as they make their way out of the restaurant together.

"So," I echo.

Deeks smiled lazily at me before cocking his had ever so slightly and yup. I wtill really like this look. "I had a really good time tonight, Kensi."

"Me, too," I say honestly.

"can we do this again?"

I smile softly at him. I'm not one for second dates. And when I had agreed to a date with a lawyer to make my friend happy, I had definitely not expected to be looking forward for a lot of more dates with him. "I'd like that."

"Friday?"

We get close to my car, and I open my purse to search my keys, so I don't have to answers directly. Work was pretty busy. I was lucky to be free tonight.

"Uh, I'm not sure what my schedule is going to be like for the rest of the week..."

He narrows his eyes ever so slightly.

 **deeks pov**

I narrow my eyes slightly. I think she isn't a drugdealer or smuggler but I do have to admit that sounded suspicious.

It's her turn to say what she thought I was thinking before he could say anything. "I want to see you again," she says boldly, and then she blushes. I think so hadn't meant to be quite so open. "I just... Can I call you?" She asked.

I actually smirk at her words.

She huffs. "Okay, that might sound like a cliché line-"

"The most cliché line," he cuts in, Still smirking away, Then he cocks his head. "Well, maybe the second most cliché line. The first one is-"

"But," she continues, cutting me off, "I do mean it." She pulls her phone from her pocket, unlocks it and holds it out to me. That doesn't look like a burner phone the drugs smugglers use. "Make yourself a contact. that way I cannot claim to have written down your number wrong."

I take her phone and only pause long enough to pass her his before entering his personal information in as a new contact.

"So, when you call and confirm that you're free to go out with me. What did you want to do? Dinner and a movie?"

She raises an eyebrow. "And you think I'm the cliché one?"

I purse my lips for a moment. "Don't clichés become clichés for a reason?"

"Probably."

I hesitate ever so slightly. "Would it be too cliché if I...?"

She shakes her head.

He closes the gap between them and ducks his head down to kiss her. It's a sort kiss, just long enough to not be chaste, and...oh. There's that feeling again. I pull back and smile at her. I think I begin to like her.

She smiles back as her heart thumps in her ribcage. It's been a long time since I've felt anything like this.

"I'm relly glad we did this," He says.

"Me to marty." She breathes. "Me too."

 **kensi pov**

I am now on my way home. I really liked the kiss and really want to go on the second date friday. Let's hope I will be free then.


	2. Chapter 2 The gun

**chapter 2**

 **I hope you liked last chapter. So here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it but there are more grammar errors because last chapter I wrote a lot from the other and here I made it my own. But yeah so that's why.**

 **deeks**

When I walked into work the next day my boss immediately. "What did you find out about Blye?"

"Nothing really she says she is a journalist but I think she was lying. What did you find out?"

"Her name, picture and fingerprints are in the system. But is was all classified. Apperently she came in touch with NCIS because they set her on classified. I don't have a high enough rank to watch her file."

"So she is a criminal? She isn't exactly the type for a drugs dealer." I said.

"Do you think that because she is pretty she can't be a drugs dealer because pretty girls are the perfect drug dealer." He said in return.

"I know but she wouldn't like a lawyer if she is a drug dealer, so maybe she isn't one."

"You can go to work and do your stuff and next date we are going to have bugs on you so we can listen. And you will have backup." He said.

I knew I couldn't interfere with what he wants because I work for him and he doesn't work for me. So I want to my office. I did some research on the name Blye. I found a man who was in the marines but died years ago. Mr. Donald Blye. Maybe that was her father I thought. Or maybe not.

I would have to wait until next date to find out. Now I am just hoping she will call.

 **Kensi**

I walked into work and Callen instantly jumped up and pushed me in my chair. "How was your date? Why didn't you tell us you had a date? Where did you go? How was it? Who was he? He asked in a fast pace.

"I'm not going to tell you who he was, because then you will track him down. The date was nice. He was nice. We went to a restaurant. And I didn't tell you because i suspected you would do this." I answered.

"Can we please know who it is? Just a first name?" Sam asked then.

"His name is marty."

"And what does he do as work?" callen asked.

"He is a lawyer. I have an other date this week with him so make sure you two do your work good so we don't have long cases. I don't wanna call it off."

"We have a case." Eric yelled then. I face palmed. I now have to call the date off. I will have to call him soon about it.

The next day we (Callen, Sam and I) were in the car to the boatshed to interrogate the suspect. I had called Marty 10 minutes ago that I couldn't make it tonight. I had heard the disapointment in his voice but I had to go pick up the suspect. luckely we did make plans for next week on monday so that is just a couple days longer to wait.

 **deeks**

When Kensi had called I directly when to my boss to say she couldn't make it tonight. He wasn't happy with it because for all we know she could be smuggling drug right now. My boss Was happier to hear that we made new plans. So we went to pln the date and the backup for next monday.

Next monday...

Me and my backup were ready to go and pickup Kensi. But she called that she wanted to drive because she knew the perfect place to go. I said we could do that. My boss wasn't happy about it because we had all kinds of things installed in the restaurant we were suposed to go. But life is life and you can't always predict it.

When I was picked up at my undercover house by her she drove to the beach but then went a sharp turn to left. and then again and again and right. "Were being followed I think." She said. And I cursed under my breath. I hoped she didn't find out about that they were police. But they heard it over the com so they went the other way. And I thought by myself that I would have to say the name of the place we would go. So I asked: "Where are we going?" "To a very nice beach place." she answered. And continued driving. My collegues when another way to the beach. So we would meet each other there.

"We're here." She said after a while.

"So Venice Beach. It beautiful here." I said to let the backup know where we were.

"Yeah"

She looks beautiful. She wears a dress that goes until her knees (with a gun on her upper leg but deeks didn't know that). And nice boots. Her hair was loose and wavy. It was beautiful.

"So how is your job?" I ask to make conversation.

"Nice but last week was very busy with all the news and stuff." Ze answers. But I can see that she lies because she looked down to the left side. "How was yours"

"pretty average. I think just some cases and stuf." And then I see that my backup walks up the strand. Not coming near us of course. But they are here and that is nice.

She stands up and asks: "Do you want something to drink? I can pick it up right over there." She points out where.

"Yes please a water with bubbles." I am still sitting and as she walks away I see that there is a gun straped to her upper leg. And I whisperd in my mic: "She has a gun straped to her leg." I looked over my shoulder to my backup they put there thumbs up that they understood. "five minutes I give her to explain it. Then you will come in action." I whisperd. When Kensi came back she gives me my drink and sits down next to me.

"Why is there a gun straped to your leg?" I ask.

"Because sometimes I am not feeling save if it's late outside. And i have a license for it."

"But why on a date?"

"Because with you I feel save but I would still have to drive home by myself and I prefer to be safe so that's why."

"are you sure it's just that"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? And why where you looking under my dress? And why don't you mind you own business?"

"I am not sure you are sure because you looked down to the left when you said it and that is a sign of lieing, and you walked away I was sitting here so I just saw it nothing more and nothing less."

"And why do you know what the signes are when someone is lieing?"

"i know that because I am LAPD."

"Very funny Marty. I hope you can come home on your own. Because I don't like this. Bye." And with that she walked away.

"Follow her and pick her up close to her house. And don't say anything about me. Just pick her up and bring her to the police station." I said in the mic. And I walked away. Calling a friend to pick me up.

 **Kensi**

I can't believe that he thought I was a criminal or something. And that he was liein that he was police because I did my research and found out that he was really a lawyer. So I am going home.

halfway through going home...

I hear the police sirens. Oh no. They have to choose me to pick out. So I stop the car and open my window. The police officer comes to me with his gun raised. But I realise my badge is still home. "Hand out the window and open the door from the outside!" they yell. I do what they say because I don't want a bullet through my head. When I am out the car they come up to me and cuff me. And then pull my gun out of it's holster. "This is a misunderstandig I am an NCIS agent and I have a license for my gun." I say. "Where is your badge if you are from the NCIS i have never heard of before. And where is the license?" Police officer 1 says. "I left my badge at home and my license is in my wallet that is in the trunk." I answer

They open the trunk and find my wallet and license. "Can I go now?"

"No you are suspected of drugs smuggling. You are going to the police office with us and there you can call your lawyer." police officer 2 said

"Alright, just hurry"

at the police station...

"Can I call my lawyer now?" I ask.

"Yes here is a phone."

I didn't call a lawyer but I called Hetty. **H = Hetty, K = Kensi.**

K - Hello Hetty

H - Hello Kensi why do you call

K - I am arrested for being a possible drugs smuggler

H - Have you showed you badge

K - No I left it at home but they wouldn't drive to my home

H - Then use your coverstory and I will send a agent as lawyer

K - Can it be Callen or Nell

H - It will be Nell she has more the looks of a lawyer

K - Alright bye

H - Bye I will send Nell instantly

End of conversation

I really hope Nell wil be here soon I am now in a interrogationroom waiting for her.

 **This was it for today I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update fast.**


	3. Chapter 3, arrested

**chapter 3**

 **last chapter was kinda weird but yeah. I am weird so my chapter will also be weird. I had a lot of free time today because I don't have any homework on my school so I am going to write this, because I am bored.**

 **kensi**

When Nell comes in the room the first thing she says is: "Can miss Blye and I please have a moment alone without cameras or microphones, thank you." They listen to her and we talk. I gave her an axplaination.

"So this Marty saw your gun and leter you were picked up by the police and Hetty dais to go with your cover where you are a journalist?"

"Yeah"

"allright, we can pull this of. I am going to get them in here." And she walks to the police officers in the hall.

"Allright miss Blye i am detective Davidson and this is my parner detective Clay. What was it you were saying about NCIS?"

"I said nothing about nothing. But I am not a drug smuggler if that is what you think." I say.

"My client is accused of something she had nothing to do with. She is a journalist not a smuggler." Nell says

"I am aware that she says that but I don't believe your client. Se what is the whole stoy behind the drugs." Clay says.

"I don't do drugs sir. And I never have. And I certainly don't smuggle it."

"We have reasons to htink you do."

"Do you have any proof?" Nell asks.

"why is your personal file classified?" Davidson asks.

"That is classified, sir."

"then whhy did you have a gun with you?"

"Because I don't always feel save everywhere I go. So that's why I have one and you saw my license." I don't like this conversation anymore. It's like they know something is off but they don't know what. But I am happy I am not in trouble for saying I was NCIS because they didn't beleve me. But I still wonder how they knew I had a gun on my upper leg.

"But why keep it on your leg and not in the car?" Clay asks.

"Because then I wouldn't have it with me and I would not feel save enough."

After a long talk of repeating things...

"Allright you can go now but you will have to write down your privite number and your adres so we can look you up if we want to interrogate you again." Davidson says.

I give them my number and adres and then Nell walks me to my car. "Thank you so much for doing this." I say.

"No problem."

"I have to go home. I will be in the office tomorrow."

"Allright." She answers.

"Please don't say anything about this to Callen, Sam or Eric."

"I won't but I can't promise anything about Hetyy maybe she will tell maybe she won't. Bye." And with that she walks away.

Next day...

I had to go to work today but I called Marty before I went out. **(M=Marty, K=Kensi)**

 **K -** Hello.

 **M -** Hey I tried to call you yesterday.

 **K -** I saw it but I couldn't answers.

 **M -** Why not?

 **K -** I was arrested by the police, because I had a gun but i showed my license and they let me go. So I am home now. I am going to work later.

 **M -** Are you okay?

 **K -** Yeah, but I am sorry for yesterday maybe we can do a date tonight and I won't bring my gun.

 **M -** Yes, that sounds nice. I will pick you up at 8 and we will go to the cinema.

 **K -** I'm looking forward to it. I will text my adres later. Bye.

 **M -** Bye.

end of phone call

I had a very boring paperwork day. And nobody said anything about the thing that happend yesterday so I'm happy or that. I am home waiting for marty to pick me up.

 **deeks**

After the phone call...

I didn't know they let her go. But that probably means I would have to go undercover with her again tonight.

After a really boring day...

I am on my way to Kensi now with my backup already at her house.

When she is in the car the first thing she says is: "I am so sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have run away. I'm lucky you still want to go out with me."

"It's really no problem that kind of things just happens sometimes. And I want to go out with you because I like you."

"I like you to." And for the rest of the ride we didn't really talk much.

The movie was nice it was a scary movie so I got to hold Kensi close, but I knew she wasn't scared she just wanted me to hold her.

I brought her home afterwards and walked her to her door.

"thanks for the movie."

"No problem. I just have a very important thing to ask." I say seriously

"What?" She asks.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yes, of course!"

I kiss her. She kisses back. It's wonderful. Oh no I shouldn't think that. I can't. I won't. She is a drug smuggler. She is pretty. wait what? I don't know what I think. All I know is that I am kissing her. After a while she pulls back for air.

"Wow." She says stunned. "That was nice."

"Just nice?" I ask with a smirk.

"Quiet." She says. And she playfully punched my arm.

"I am hurt now I need another kiss." I say seriously.

"Just shut up. And kiss me." I do what she says. We kiss a while but I need to breathe so I pull back.

"I have to go." I say. "I will see you later." I give her an other small kiss, and walk away.

At home...

I can't help but think I might be in love with her. But I would have to prove she isn't a smuggler and then I can tell her and really date her without backup.

 **Kensi**

That was the best date ever. I loved everything. Especially the end of the date. I have a boyfriend, I am so happy.

Next day at work...

"Are you really dating, like boyfriend, girlfriend now?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but how do you know."

"You put it on your instagram. We are not blind." callen answers.

 **That was it for today but I will try to update soon because it is weekend. Next chapter will be a month or so later in the story line they will celebrate the one month anniversary.**

 **So yeah. That was all I had to say. Byeeeeeee.**


	4. Chapter 4 The rifle

**Chapter 4**

 **The beginning of this chapter is really boring I know but it is just about what has happend the month of dating.**

After a month of dating...

 **no ones pov**

Everything was going great between Kensi and Deeks. They like each other very much and love spending time with each other. Deeks his boss cleared Kensi, and they both think Kensi isn't likely to be a smuggler so the case went cold. Deeks still keeps on dating her because he has to admit he really really likes her maybe even love. They think about moving in together but they don't know if that is to fast. But they're thinking about it. Kensi fully trusts Deeks and thinks she may love him to. He spend most of the time at her house. So Kensi thinks it wouldn't change much if they moved in together. She wants to talk about it on their next date. So that is where we are now. On the next date. It is sunday evening. And they are going to have dinner in a nice restaurant.

 **Kensi**

So I am planning on asking him to move in with me today. But I don't know how he will react. At this moment we are in the car on our way to the restaurant Deeks wanted to take me to.

"kens, what are you thinking about?" Deeks asks me.

"I wanted to ask you somethink." I really want to ask right now right here but I'm not sure. Oh fruck it I will just ask it.  
"I wanted to ask you if you want to move in with me. Only if you like the idea of course I don't want to put any pressure on you." I say really fast. And then I say really softly, hoping that he wouldn't hear me, "and I really really like you."

"Kens, of course I want to move in with you." he says happily. "I would absolutely love it. And I really really like you to." I smile brightly, he wants to move in with me. he start to drive faster. And when we are at the restaurant he says: "Sorry I drove so fast but I really wanted to kiss you." And with that he kisses me.

 **Deeks**

I love her. I now know it for sure. We break apart from the kiss for air, and then I say it: "I love you Kens." She looks shocked. But then she smiled. "I love you to." I kiss her again.

a while later we finally walked in the restaurant. After we ate we went to her house and we are now watching a movie. And then my phone rings.

"I have to pick up." I say to Kensi after I see it's my boss calling me.

"Yeah, I will wait with wachting the movie." She smiles.

Phonecall. **(D=Deeks, B=Boss)**

D - Hello

B - Hello, I need you undercover.

D - But I can't I am moving in with Kensi I can't lie to her about something that big that could go on for week even months.

B - But you have to or you will be fired. Just say you have a meeting in Washington or something for like 1 month. After that you can come back I won't let you be there longer than a month. Deal?

D - I guess. When do I have to go under.

B - Next week. Saturday.

D - Allright I will talk to Kensi and say it to her. Bye I will call you later.

B - See you on saturday. You don't have to come to work this week so you can go and pack. Bye.

D - Bye.

end of conversation...

I walk back to the living room to see Kensi half asleep waiting for me. "I have to tell you something." She looks worried as I say that. "I have to go to a meeting of lawyers in Washington. For a month. I have to leave saturday." I say looking down.

"Oh. alright. but can we just move in together before that because I don't have to work all week." She says.

"Yeah perfect. I have a week off to. We can do anything you want to. but I really am sorry that I have to leave you alone for so long." I say, happy that she isn't mad at me or something.

"It doesn't matter. I can take care of myself. Just promise you won't cheat on me." She says seriously. But I can see she isn't happy that I am leaving for so long.

"Why would I ever cheat on you, you are the best thing that ever happend to me."

"Let's watch the movie."

"yeah"

I watch the whole movie because Kensi fell asleep halfway through it. I love having her so close to me. But I hate that I have to lie about my job. I pick her up bridal style and walk her to our bed. I lay down next to her and fall asleep easily,

next morning...

I wake up to see that Kens is still sleeping so I decided that I would clean up het kitchen so I can cook after cleaning it. But when i am cleaning I found a little secret door. I opend it and saw a snipers rifle. I pick it up and smell the punpowder. It has been shot recently. I put it back and walked to the bedroom to shee that Kensi is awake.

"Goodmorning Marty." She says with a smile.

I walk up to her and ask: "Why is there a sniper rifle in your kitchen? And why has it been fired recently?" She looks shocked.

"I umm I-" she started but I interupted.

"Don't lie to me. Why?" I ask again.

"Why do you look in my kitchen? And did you touch it?"

"I was cleaning the kitchen. And I did touch it to look if it has been fired recently. And it has so why?"

"I shoot with it every once in a while. But I do go to the shootingrange." She answers.

"How did you get that rifle? It's something they only use in the military."

"It was my from my dad. I got it when he died." She says without looking away, just staring me in the eyes.

"Was your dad a sniper." I ask. I didn't know this.

"Yeah, and a damn good one to so just go out of the bedroom so that I can dress myself." I just nod and walk away. I don't know if she's lieing. Maybe she did smuggle drugs and wapens, maybe she really got it from her dad. I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5 missing each other

**Chapter 5**

 **no ones pov**

The week went by and they now live together deeks didn't start about the rifle because he trusts Kensi. They love each other. But they have to say goobdby for a month.

 **Kensi**

I am really going to miss him. We are driving to the airport now. We are completely silent. I did kind of like the silence because then I could think better, about everything. I could concentrate more on work this month and I hope we aren't bored with paperwork because then the only thing I could possibly do is think about him. I don't want that to happen. I love him so much. But I don't wanna think about him leaving for a whole month.

"Hey Kens, you know it's not forever, don't you?" Marty asks.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss you so much." I answer.

"I will miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too." And we were silent again. I don't want him to go. But he has to. And then we are at the airport I step out of the car and walk around it. I hug him.

"I have to go, I'm sorry I have to go. I will be back as soon as possible. I love you." He says after a while. And lets go.

"I love you too. And it doesn't matter." I kiss him. After he pulls back he huggs me again, and goes to take his bags out of the trunk. A tear escapes my eye. Deeks gives me one last hug and walks away. "Bye."

"See you soon kens." And he is gone.

I walk back to the drivers seat and sit down. Watching him walk away.

 **Deeks**

I walk in the airport and see my boss standing there. I hate lying to Kensi. My boss and I went out of the airport at the back so Kens wouldn't see us.

"You are going undercover as Jason Wyler. In a MMA gym. Here is your car. And the adress of the gym is on the note in the car. Good luck." He says and left me with that.

"Alright." I whisper to myself. "Let's do this."

I drive to the MMA gym. And when I get there I walk in. "Hello, I am Jason Wyler."

"Ah yeah, you called for a place here?"

"Yes I did."

"Alright the changing room is right there. And the others are there to. So you can meet them there."

"Yeah, thanks." I say and walk away.

When I came in the changingroom they all said their anmes. They acted strange. But I don't know.

After a week at a meeting with his boss...

"Hey, Deeks. How is it going?"

"It's not so bad nothing is changed but I also didn't hear anything about drugs or something like that. But I still have 3 weeks."

"Alright, call me if something major happens. I have to go."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile...

 **Kensi**

I miss deeks a lot but I just keep on working. Just like at this moment. We have a case about some weird guy who has been murderd probably by his ex-wife. Callen and Sam are with her in interrogation. So I just watch and think about how much I miss Deeks.

The ex-wife confesses and Callen and Sam come out of the interrogation room. And the first thing Sam asks is: "Kens, are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be."

"And you think we should believen that. We know you longer than today." Callen says.

I sigh. "Alright. My boyfriend is gone for a whole month and I miss him. A lot."

"Ohh. So that's on your mind." Sam says.

"Where is he?" Callen asks.

"He is to a thing he had to go to in DC. But I think he was lying and that is what bothers me the most. I just don't know what to do. I can't call because he has meetings and I don't want to disturb him. But I don't know something doesn't feel good. I thrust him. And miss him." I admit. And it's true. As much as I love him. Something doesn't feel right. Like he was lying about where he was going.

"You will have to thrust him. And maybe you can call him when it is late in the evening I am sure he doesn't have meetings then." Sam says.

"yeah thanks for the help. I will try that. But I have to go now bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Again a week later...

We didn't have a lot of cases this pas week. I have called with Marty and everything is alright. We have called every night since last week. I still miss him but less because I get to talk to him.

Callen and Sam are now playing a stupid game. Just then I hear Eric whistle. "We've got a case." Eric yells. We all walk up to ops. "Lance Corporal Daniel Zuna, was killed last night found by the paparazzi."

 **And that is where this chapter ends. We probably all know that this is the start of the episode Hand to hand. So all the drama is coming in the next chapters.**

 **I also just wanted to say that I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. But I am dutch and not english and I have dyslexia so I try my best. Please comment if you think I can inprove at some points. And where I can correct myself.  
Or just commend if you like the story and where you think it is going. Or if you have any ideas you think I can use for the story line. **

**So with that being said... I will see (kind of) you at the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 undercover

**chapter 6**

 **I am going to update less because i have dance and i can't update much but I am going to try to make at least one chapter per week.**

 **Deeks**

It was a quiet week. Again. I had found out a couple of possible drugs related things. But not enough to go to court.

 **Kensi**

"Lance Corporal Daniel Zuna was killed last night. Found by the paparazzi." Eric said. "He bled out through his mouth, ears and eyes." What a horrible death.

"Any suspects?" I ask.

"Uh no not yet but he was training at a MMA gym."

"Alright Kensi check it out. But use a fake name. Sam and I will go to the crime scene." Callen says.

"Alright, I will see you guys soon." And with that I walk away.

When I arrive at the gym I see a lot of man training. And I decided to just walk around. But then I hear someone say something.

"Training is 60 bucks a month. Bring your own gear. And we have no womens locker room so change in your car. Alright?" He says.

"No. Uhm. I mean hi. I'm not here to train. I am a... was a friend of daniels." I say just as I rehearsed in the car.

"You heard what happend?"

"yeah, I can't believe it. I though I would come and see this place. He was wlways talking about it." He walks to me.

"Danny was a hell of a fighter. And a even better man. I'm Victor Janklow."

"Tracy." I say my cover name.

"His girl?" He asks.

"I guess. we only just started dating. But uhmm. It was intense... you know. So how can you guys kepp training."

"we're marines. That's how we do it. Have you met the guys?"

"No never met them." I say. But just then I see a familiar face. Marty. He was supposed to be in DC. I try to keep up my cover as Janklow talks again.

"Hey. hey guys. Come here." He says and everyone comes. Including Marty. "This in Corporal Craig Mangold. Retired. Corporal Dale Johnson. Corporal Nelson Shabazz. And that is Jason Wyler. This is Tracy danny's girl." So not marty then but Jason.

 **Deeks**

So she isn't Kensi but Tracy. Maybe drugs after all. But I'm not going to say anything.

"Yeah, how did you find out?" I ask.

"Police called me." She says. I know she is lying because the police didn't say anything about a girlfriens or called anything. And I know that because I had a little phone meeting with then half an hour ago. "My number is in his cellphone."

"Danny had a lot of girls numbers in his cell." I don't thrust her anymore. But i have to keep my cover.

"I guess mine was just the last one dialed." So then she would be a suspect.

"Come n Jason we are all feeling bad." Janklow said.

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here." She says and she walks away.

I don't know what to do. I have to call my boss. But I have had my break just 30 minutes ago so that would ruin my cover. I think I will call him later today when I am home.

 **Kensi**

I don't know what to do. I don't want to thin about that I live with a liar in my house I mean how can he lie about were he was going. I'm going to talk to Hetty about it.. I think.

Right now I'm driving to ops just thinking. And when I arrive I walk to my desk and see that Hetty is calling with somebody so I just walk upstairs to the others. I walk in and they are talking about all the people from the MMA gym.

"So they all are or were with the marines. Expect for this guy callen Jason Wyler. I can't find anything on him except his drivers license. Not even a library card. But I did find the address of Daniel Zuna. I send it to your phone Callen." Eric says as soon as I walk in.

"Alright Kens you're with me. We are going to the house." He says and starts walking away. I think it is good to have some distraction of Marty or Jason or whatever his name is.

At the house...

we are just opening the door. "Laptop is unlocked." I say to Callen. And I sit down to look if there is anything on it. "You go to the kitchen."

"Alright." He says. A little later he says:"Probably there is a roommate. Every dirty dish are from to people like two glasses and two plates."

Just then the door opens. Callen hides in the kitchen. But I can't go anywhere. The man turns around ans says. "Didn't expect you here Tracy. And what are you doing on danny his laptop?" But then he hears something in the kitchen. And I hear Callen over the comm: I am out of the house I will get you in a save way.

I turn my com off. I want to have a private conversation with Marty.

When Marty turns around again I see that he has a gun. He turns to me again and asks. "Why did you lie to me about who you were and why are you here?" I am not sure if he knows I am an NCIS agent so I decide that I won't say anything about that to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're the one who lies. Or are you really a lawyer?"

"At least my name is really Marty and I didn't lie about mt name _Tracy_."

"I really am Kensi. I promise. But why did you say a fake name at the gym?" I asks hoping I could trap him so he could only say the truth.

"I am a LAPD detective but I work undercover a lot so I couldn't tell you about it." I just look at him wide eyed. "Who are you? Because at my work they think you are a drugs smuggler, but I tried to make them change their mind. But if you really are one then please say because I won't report you this time because I love you." My heart melted at that. And I couldn't lie to him again. Not now he told the truth.

"I love you to. And no I'm not a drug dealer or something. I am specail agent Kensi Blye NCIS. Here is my badge." I say and I gave him my badge. He takes it and looks at it very carefully. And then takes out his own badge from the LAPD.

"I'm so glas that you aren't a drugs smuggler. I love you." He says and he kisses me. I kiss back. Then I realize something.

"My backup will be coming back soon and they don't know you're LAPD. But please come home as fast as possible. I will protect you cover and won't say anything about that you're Marty and not Jason Wyler, but ther already think it is a fake name. I also will try to let them think that you aren't the bad guy without saying anything about your identity. But you have to promise you will be home as soon as possible."

"I promise. And please don't say my identity even if I will be arrested because my boss will get me out. Deal?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you to Kens." He kisses me again. And then the bell rings. He opens the door and there is Callen dresses as a taxi driver.

"Called for a cab?" He says.

"Yeah, that would be me." I say and I follow him to the taxi.

When we get in teh taxi Callen says: "Why did you turn your com off? what is there was a problem?"

"I Don't know." I can't tell him about Marty. "I just thought he saw my com so that's why I turned it off so if he really saw it it wouldn't have mattered. I think."

"You can't do that again. And certainly not when you are with a suspect. Alright?"

"Yeah yeah alright."

"Do you promise?" He asks. And i feel like a little child who is lactured by her dad.

"yeah fine I promise."


	7. Chapter 7 The secrets

**chapter 7**

 **I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I was sick so I couldn't. But here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it because it is different then the others and it's longer. Like really long. This chapter is more than 2,600 words long.**

 **I also want to thank all of the people that follow and fav my story because I like to know that people like my story.**

* * *

 **Kensi**

When we arrive at the bullpen we walk over to Sam and Eric who were ready for an update at how it went at the house.

"Anything new on Wyler?" I ask hoping they wouldn't think he was a killer.

"Still tracking his alias." Eric says.

"Maybe he killed Zuna. He shared his house. He must have know Zuna was blood packing. He could have easily give the blood thinner to him." Nate says. And I hate to admit that it sounds kind of true if you don't don't he is Marty.

"Lieutenant Davis and Zuna had a drugs problem in Irak. Maybe it was a drugdeal gone wrong between him and Wyler." Sam then says.

"We can't answer the why until we know who Wyler is. Nate check for any recent drug related activity at the gym or involving any MMA fighters." Callen says. I can only stare at the picture of my boyfriend on the screen with the other suspects. I don't know what to do or think. Nate walks away and Callen talks again. "How are we doing on the paparazzi footage?"

Eric sights. "Literally thousands of shots I'm still looking through it."

"I'm still stuck on Wyler." I say. Hoping they would think he is innocent.

"Stuck.. Smitten.. Whatever." Callen says teasingly.

"He is hiding behind an alias. He is carrying a weapon. but the warriors are down a fighter." Sam says.

"You might wanna try out." Callen answers.

"I'm gonna need to backstop you." eric interrupts.

"Better hurry up Eric. I have to have that open spot before anybody else does."

"Sounds like you're headed towards the gym." And sam nods at that and they both walk away. And now I am standing here hoping nothing will happen to Marty.

* * *

At the gym.

Deeks

I am at the gym hoping Kensi wouldn't say anything because then it would blow my cover and I want to finish this case. But I love that there aren't any more secrets between us. But hten someone cam einto the gym that I didn't recognized.

"Hello I come to thrain on the team." he said he had said his name before but I didn't hear it. So I am just going to call him guy.

"Uhh no that's my spot." I say walking to Janklow.

"You guys can battle for it tomorrow. I will invite some people." Janklow states. Ohh no. He (the guy) looks like a guy who doesn't lose.

"Alright." He says.

"yeah fine." I say. but really I'm nervous for it.

Later that day..

I'm going to call Kensi to tell her about that I have a fight tomorrow and if she can so some research on the guy I have to fight.

 **K=Kensi, M=Marty**

M= Hey kens

K=Hey how are you?

M=I'm fine. but I have to fight tomorrow, some guy challenged me. Can you maybe do a check up to see if he has a history of some kind of bad things?

K=Yeah, about that. Don't worry. His real name is special agent Sam Hanna. He is going undercover. But they still don't know about you. So just fight the best you can.

M=Alright. Thanks for the information. Maybe I can come home for tonight. I can just say that I'm staying at a friends house. So I see you tonight if I can get away then.

K=Yeah it would be nice to see you tonight. Bye Marty. I love you

M=Love you too.

end of phonecall.

* * *

Meanwhile..

 **Callen**

I think Kensi is acting strange. She is on the phone with someone and she is telling Sam his real name. And that he is undercover. I know I would have to thrust her but it's weird. Like just as weird as in the house, she just turned her comm off. She can't do that. That's dangerous, except if she would know Wyler or didn't want me to know what she was talking about. I am on my way to nate to ask his opinion. When I get to nate's office I tell him everything.

When I''m finished he says. "We just have to thrust Kensi. Maybe she had a good explanation or something. But you just said she is gonna meet up with who she was talking to. So if you really think there is something you could follow her tonight."

"Yeah you're right. I have to go now bye. I will call you if I know more." I say and walk away. I am going to follow her tonight. But not because I don't thrust her, no just because I think she isn't acting as the normal Kensi.

* * *

 **deeks**

So it's Kensi's friend. I didn't know that. But yeah. Kensi and I are going to meet up at a little restaurant tonight. And then spend the night together. I'm looking forward to it. So I am on my way to the little restaurant. When I get there. I see that Kensi is getting out of her car. I walk to her and give her a little kiss on the lips. And then we walk inside.

"I missed you Kens." I say.

"I missed you to Marty." She says. And then a waiter come and we order our drinks.

 **Callen**

I sit in my car. I just whent to the restaurant when I found out Kensi had made a reservation here. And I had showed my badge and they said which table they would have. And I put a divice under it so I can hear what they say.

I see Kensi walking out of her car in a pretty short dress. Then she stops walking towards the restaurant and starts walking to a car that just drove into the parking lot. I am watching who was coming out. And there I see that it is Wyler. Why is she here with him. I watch as he gives her a kiss on the lips. And they walk into the restaurant after that. And I keep quiet. I hear them talk.

"I missed you Kens." Wyler says. So he doesn't think she is tracy but how did he find out. Did she tell him?

"I missed you to Marty." Kensi says. I don't understand why she calls him Marty. Wait maybe if he calls her by her real name, then she can be caling him by his. The waiter walks towards them and they order their drinks while I call Eric.

 **C=Callen, E=Eric.**

C=Hey Eric are you still at the office?

E=Yeah. I was just about to pack up and go home. Why?

C=You need to look to Wyler his alias again. I think his real first name is Marty.

E=How do you know that?

C=I thought Kensi was acting suspicious. And she was meeting up with someone so I followed her. And then she and Wyler meet up. I think there is something going on there. They said they missed each other and kissed.

E=What! Kensi did that? Why?

C=I don't know just look into Wyler. With the name Marty. And can you call Sam so he can be my backup if something where to happen to Kensi.

E=Yeah, of course no problemo.

C=Thanks. I have to go bye.

End of conversation.

What do I have to do now? I don't know it anymore. So I'm just looking at Kensi and Wyler. (I'm still gonna call him Wyler) When I see that Wyler has a gun. Ohh no. Now I really don't know what to do. So I just listen to their conversation.

 _"So Kens, how is the house going. Did you keep it clean. Or did you make a mess like always." Wyler asks. "Oww. Don't punch me. I was joking."_

 _"But yes I kept the house clean. I didn't have a lot to do but wolk and clean because you were gone for 3 weeks." Kensi answers._ What they have know each other for longer than 3 weeks. But we only have had the case for 2 days. And If I hear them talking like that, I would swear they are living together.

 _"Nice. But does your team know about me?" Wyler asks._ Wait what.

 _"No they don't know. But I think Callen suspects something he was watching me today. Like really carefully as though He doesn't thrust me or something. So I don't know what to do."_

 _"Hey don't worry. They won't find out. It's our little secret."_

 _"Yeah, you're right. I love you." Kensi says._ I have never heard Kensi say those words. Never. And what is their little secret.

 _"I love you to." Wyler says._

 **Kensi**

"I love you to." Marty says. I smile but I have the feeling someone is watching us so I say:

"Oh Marty I just have to text my mom back. I will show you what she wrote." And I go to noteblok on my phone and write: 'I have the feeling were being watched. But lets just talk and don't say anything private.' And I give him my phone.

"yeah totally. I thought thet to you know." He says. And I know that he understands.

 **Callen**

I see that Kensi shows Wyler somethng on her phone. But I don't know what. Just than someone knocks on my car window. I look to see it's Sam. "Come in." I say. And he gets in the car.

"So what's been going on out here? Eric only said I have to hurry and come here. And he said it had something to do with Kensi. But can you please explain it?" he asks.

"Alright." I tell him the story including the thing on the phone of Kensi.

"So she is meeting up, like dating, our suspect? Our most likely suspect of a murder case. And you said she said something about getting a text from her mom. But that is impossible she told me that she havent had contact with her mother for 15 years."

"yeah I know. Something is definitaly up." I say. I think of what we can do but I can't think about anything useful. "They also said something about their little secret, and-" Then I quit talking and say. "Look Sam." He also looked up and we saw that Wyler gave some sort of weird package to Kensi. And she smiles back. I turn the sound back on.

" _Here is what you asked for a while ago. I finaly got it." Wyler says._

 _"Thanks. This is gonna be wonderful when I taste it. Thanks. I owe you one." Kensi says._ And it sounds like she is talking about drugs or something.

 _"It was hard to find. But it is shiped from Mexico. Let's just look at it as our 6 month anniversary." Wyler smiles._ Wait 6 months.

 _"But that is still another 3 months. Do I have to wait that long. I can't do that." She says._

 _"No you don't have to wait. But you have to wait until we get home." Wyler says._

"What are they talking about? This doesn't sound good." Sam says. "It's like they are talking about drugs."

"Yeah, I thought that to but there must be an explaination. Because Kens would never do that. Would she?" I ask.

"No she wouldn't. But did she just say that they are together for 3 months. That is when Kensi came to work so happy but didn't want to talk about her date." Sam answers.

"yeah I know. What should we do?"

"I don't know Maybe we should wait and follow them to their house. And then we can talk privatly. they are already ordering there desert so it shouldn't take to long." Sam says. I nod and when back to listening.

Aften desert..

They didn't talk about any interesting things anymore. And they just get in their cars. And drive away. Sam is already following them but I have to get the listening device.

When I got I get back in my car and call Sam for the adres. He says where they are. And I whent there speeding.

At the house..

Sam and I get out of our cars and walk to the front door. Sam knocks.

"I'm coming. One sec." We hear Kensi yell. The door opens and we see Kensi. "Oh hey guys. I don't really have time right now." She says.

"Who are there honey?" I hear Wyler ask.

"But you have to listen to us. We want to ask you and Wyler some questions." She looked shocked. And we push past her into her house. And the first thing we see is the back of Wyler and we see his gun. So we (callen and sam) pull our guns.

"Hands in the air." Sam says. Wyler turns around with his hands in the air.

"No. No. Don't shoot guys." Kensi says fast. And stands in front of Wyler.

"Wyler, give us your gun. And Kensi get out of the way." I say. And Wyler graps his gun and lays it down on the ground. But Kensi doesn't move.

"Why are you here with him Kens?" Sam asks.

"Maybe because he is my boyfriend." She answers.

"Kensi he is a suspect of a murder case. He is the killer." I say. Hoping she would get away from him. Because I still think he is dangerous.

"He's not a killer. And why are you even here. And how did you know that he was here. Were you following me?" She asks. And she looks mad.

"Yeah but that is only because you were acting weird. And you told him who Sam is and that he was undercover. Why? Does he know that you are an agent?" Sam asks.

"Yes he knows. But please put your weapons down we can explain it." We put our weapons down. And Wyler went to pick up his gun but I picked it up first I still don't trust him.

"Alright explain." I say.

 **Kensi**

I don't know what to say. I look at Marty, he looks worried. And he shrugs. As a sign that he doesn't care if I tell them the truth. But I am going to try to do it without saying that.

"Alright I met Wyler 3 months back on a date. We now live together and that is why he knows my identity and why we were talking. He knew something was up when Sam walked into the gym. So he called me. And I said that he was an undercover agent and that he didn't have to worry. And that is also why I know he didn't do it." I say. But I can see of the look at Callen and sam their faces that they didn't believe me.


	8. An please read

Hey guys.

as you may have noticed, i kind of have a writers block. I really don't know what to write in this story. So if you have any ideas please commend them and then maybe I can start writing the rest of the story.

so please help me out.

byeee.


End file.
